


The Secret

by CloversDreams



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Biker AU, Black Bulls Ensemble Cameo, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor ZoraFin, Modern AU, Secret Relationship, no magic, theyre in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: His gaze shifted to Luck’s face and he noticed what was probably the cutest grease stain ever on his left cheek. How a grease stain managed to be cute he had no idea. He huffed to himself then walked over to Luck and used the rag he held to wipe his cheek clean. The whole time Luck’s turquoise eyes shined happily. The sight made his gut flutter in a way he’d never admit out loud. Magna rolled his eyes and snorted, “Look at you, you’re a mess.”It was the moments just like this, the rare ones when there was a calm tenderness between them that Magna found to be the most problematic. That affectionate gleam in Luck’s eyes and the little smile upon his face just made him fall even harder for the guy and that wasn’t fair at all. He paused to stare into those stupidly lovely eyes of his. How such a simple moment could feel so intimate was beyond him.When he finally let his hand fall away from that cute cheek a smile spread across Luck’s face. The blond nodded and said, “You’ve got something on your face too.” Without giving Magna a chance to question it he leaned in and kissed him right on the lips. He pulled away and grinned even wider than before as he chirped, “It was me!”
Relationships: Magna Swing/Luck Voltia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is a sequel to my ZoraFin biker fic, [ One Perfect Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491016). Same AU, anyway. You don’t have to read that to get this. Here are key points I set up in that one:
> 
> -Zora and Finral are dating and don’t care who knows  
> -Magna and Luck are a mechanic duo, some of the best at what they do  
> -Black Bulls are a ragtag misfit biker gang that show up and get rowdy but they’re all good people  
> -Their hang out of choice is the H.Q. Bar and Grille. No one knows what HQ stands for  
> -As the leader of the crew Yami is nicknamed “The Captain”

Magna wiped the sweat off his brow then stuffed the rag he held into his back pocket. He was done with the tune up and had just finished reassembling the motorcycle. Just in time too since Luck meandered into the room with a smile on his face. Magna crossed his arms and walked around the red sports bike to give it one last visual inspection. It looked good as new. Better, even. Everything seemed to be in order.

“Need help?” Luck asked as his gaze followed Magna carefully.

Magna shook his head. He removed the rag from his pocket and used it to wipe his hands. “Nah, it’s done. Just gotta call Zora and let him know she’s ready. It’ll be good to finally get that guy off our backs.”

Luck hummed in acknowledgement. He waited about ten seconds before he asked, “Orange?”

A glance over at Luck and Magna saw that he had a ridiculous grin on his face as he offered him a plate of orange slices. Magna knew that devious look. There was a prank in the works. The innocent looking fruit was probably covered in some hot spice Luck recently stumbled across. If he ate one he would be on fire and the blond would get a good laugh out of it. That was their thing. Well, that along with their unrivaled skills as mechanics, he supposed.

Not that he’d change a thing. Said skills were what got them invited into the Black Bulls, after all. Yami made a passing comment about having a pair of handy guys like them around after they’d done an emergency fix on his bike. He and Luck decided to check out the supposed gang of his simply out of curiosity. They’d been members ever since.

While not much had changed on that front, other, more personal things were much different now. Like the fact that Magna and Luck were dating. They’d known each other for years, and worked alongside each other for almost as long. They’d been best friends most of the time they’d known one another– even though most people would probably think they were enemies with the way they acted around each other. Those that knew them best were well aware that the way they teased and pranked one another was always in good fun.

It was a few months ago, after Magna noticed that there was something different about the way Luck looked at him, that he began to realize his own feelings. It hit him hard and fast that he was head over heels for his best friend. As intense as their relationship was, and as much as the blond drove him nuts, Magna came to realize that he loved every second of it. The shocking part was that all the signs pointed to Luck feeling the exact same way.

Since neither of them really knew the definition of taking things slow, they just sort of jumped right into the dating thing. He didn’t have a single regret about that. Their relationship only improved afterwards. They could still be as crazy, obnoxious, and teasing as they wanted but at the end of it all they could also kiss. Basically, things were great.

The only teensy little problem, if one could even call it that, was the fact that they hadn’t told anyone else that they were dating. Magna didn’t want things to be weird or anything. Not that he expected their friends to look at them any differently, they were an incredibly accepting bunch of misfits. He couldn’t even explain it. All he knew was that it felt better to keep the secret between them. Luck didn’t seem to mind either way, so it was easy enough to come to an agreement. And really what did that change? They couldn’t kiss with other people around? So what? It’s not like they’d planned on doing something like that in the first place.

Magna blinked at the plate of oranges then shook his head. He definitely wasn’t in the mood for a prank right now. His gaze shifted to Luck’s face and he noticed what was probably the cutest grease stain ever on his left cheek. How a grease stain managed to be cute he had no idea. He huffed to himself then walked over to Luck and used the rag he held to wipe his cheek clean. The whole time Luck’s turquoise eyes shined happily. The sight made his gut flutter in a way he’d never admit out loud. Magna rolled his eyes and snorted, “Look at you, you’re a mess.”

It was the moments just like this, the rare ones when there was a calm tenderness between them that Magna found to be the most problematic. That affectionate gleam in Luck’s eyes and the little smile upon his face just made him fall even harder for the guy and that wasn’t fair at all. He paused to stare into those stupidly lovely eyes of his. How such a simple moment could feel so intimate was beyond him.

When he finally let his hand fall away from that cute cheek a smile spread across Luck’s face. The blond nodded and said, “You’ve got something on your face too.” Without giving Magna a chance to question it he leaned in and kissed him right on the lips. He pulled away and grinned even wider than before as he chirped, “It was me!”

Magna’s cheeks burned as they darkened with blush. The two of them could argue and tease one another all day long but silly little things like what Luck just did never failed to leave him flustered. He lifted his left hand and motioned to put it upon his boyfriend’s cheek when they were interrupted by the familiar roar of an engine as someone pulled up to the front of the shop. The sound echoed as it bounced off the walls in the garage. Magna stiffened and as soon as he heard the motorcycle cut off he took a big step away from Luck. He didn’t want to look suspicious, after all.

“Ding dong! Anybody home?” Called a familiar voice. It sounded just as annoyed as always. Great.

“Yeah, yeah, hold your horses!” Magna called. His gaze lingered upon Luck for a moment and he opened his mouth to say something. No sound came out. Oh well. He motioned for the blond to go ahead and bring the bike around the front of the shop. Luck nodded once then set down his plate on a nearby workbench and picked up the keys sitting there.

Magna headed out of the garage and into the main part of the shop. There stood Zora, with his arms crossed and narrow eyes. He swore he could see the guy’s frown even though he had on that black surgical mask. Magna looked past him to see someone still outside and straddling the black and green motorcycle he’d arrived on. Finral lifted the visor of his helmet and waved hello. Magna offered him a wave as well. Then he looked back at Zora.

“I’m here to–”

“Pick up your bike, yeah I know.” Magna had heard nothing but complaints from the guy since he’d dropped it off. It was actually amazing timing that he showed up when it was done this time.

“Well? Is it ready?” Zora asked, his voice dripping with his impatience.

The familiar sound of an engine starting up was the only necessary response. Magna motioned with his chin. Zora turned and the both of them watched Luck pull up next to Finral then cut off the bike. He kicked down the stand then the pair started to chat. The blond’s cheery laugh echoed through the room even through the glass doors. Magna couldn’t help but grin smugly as he said, “She’s good to go.”

Zora rolled his eyes and snorted. “You two really need to work faster. You’ve had my ride for far too long.”

“Oh, please,” Magna rolled his eyes right back. “Like we didn’t notice how much you enjoyed riding while clinging to Finral the last two weekends.”

“I’ll enjoy clinging to whomever I want,” Zora hissed. He narrowed his eyes and added, “You two idiots should be more professional.”

“Maybe if you paid full price for the services we provide we’d do that,” Magna snorted. The discount they gave the Black Bulls was generous to say the least. And their repairs always spoke for themselves. This jerk could complain all he wanted, Magna knew he’d be back the very next time he needed something.

Zora took out his phone and started typing. He kept his eyes on the screen as he said, “In case you’re wondering what I’m doing, I’ll tell you. Leaving a review for the shop. One star. Terrible customer service. Owner really needs to get laid.”

“You’d better not, you jerk!” Magna yelled.

“Gonna post it right now.” Zora waved the phone in the air.

Magna mirrored the action and waved his empty fist in the air as he exclaimed, “Do it and I’ll delete it!”

“I’ll post it again,” Zora replied flatly.

“I’ve got half a mind to–!”

“Ha, you said you’ve got half a mind! Magna, you big dummy!” Luck interjected with a cheery laugh.

Magna blinked a few times then turned to look at him. He didn’t even notice the others come into the shop. This petty back and forth was common whenever Zora came to pick up his motorcycle so he’d gotten a bit wrapped up in it. He turned and watched Luck make his way behind the counter, hang a set of keys on a hook behind them, then start writing in the appointment book. Magna squinted at the words he scribbled down.

“You’re leaving your bike, Finral?” Magna asked when he finally made sense of what he saw.

Finral nodded. He smiled a crooked smile and explained, “Yeah it needs an oil change and tune up so I might as well while I’m here.”

“Right before a group ride this weekend?” Magna asked no one in particular. He looked from the awkward smile on Finral’s face to the way Zora refused to look at him and snorted. Magna crossed his arms and held his chin in the air as he teased, “You two just like riding together so you can get handsy the whole time.”

“Bite me,” Zora snapped.

“Pretty sure that’s _his_ job.” Magna motioned towards the very pink-faced Finral.

Finral hid his face in his hands and shook his head. His voice was a muffled whine as he asked, “Do you two have to do this every single time?”

“Magna can’t help being a flirt!” Luck chirped.

“Oh, gross.” Zora grunted.

“What!” Magna shrieked at the same time. Luck simply grinned as he started to yell about how he wasn’t flirting and if he _was_ gonna flirt it sure as shit wouldn’t be with a big jerk like Zora. He only stopped yelling when he heard the bell above the shop door jingle. He and Luck both turned towards it in time to watch the other pair leave.

Zora and Finral took their helmets from the black and green motorcycle and put them on. They secured the chin straps then tapped each other’s helmet once. They headed to the shining, red motorcycle and this time Zora straddled it first. Afterwards, Finral hopped on back. The two of them turned towards the shop at the same time. Finral waved goodbye and Zora simply shook his head. Then he faced forwards and started the motorcycle. Finral held onto his waist and the pair sped off.

“That guy…” Magna grumbled to no one in particular. He really rubbed him the wrong way sometimes. Yet the jerk was one of the members of the Black Bulls so he still managed to consider him a friend. Somehow. It wasn’t always easy. He sighed and shook his head. Now he needed to cool off. He watched Luck finish writing down the details of the appointment before he forgot. Magna waited until he was done then finally grumbled, “I need to de-stress. Wanna watch a movie in the back or something?”

“Hmm…” Luck tapped on his chin as he thought about it. He glanced over at the door then looked back at Magna and said, “We could do that. Or we could flip the sign that says we’re out to lunch and go make out a bit.”

Magna stiffened at his words. No matter how long they dated he was always shocked whenever Luck said bold things like that. The blond’s soft chuckle said that he knew exactly what he was doing. Though his response died in his throat, Luck knew him well enough by now to know he was very much into the idea. He turned to watch the blond go lock the door and flip the sign. Then Luck turned and trotted back over to him, took his hand, and lead the way to the back room.

Magna barely had a chance to register that he was shoved onto the couch before Luck straddled his waist and started to kiss him. It was the times just like these that he could hardly believe how far they’d come. An awkward, rocky friendship blossomed into something he was sure he couldn’t live without. He met Luck’s intense kisses with just as much enthusiasm. He felt Luck smile into the kiss and couldn’t help but do the same as he wrapped his arms around the blond and squeezed. Yeah, this was the life.

♧

“It’s about time to head out to the bar. Did you decide which bike you’re gonna ride this time?” Magna asked without looking up from what he was doing. He made sure all his tools hung in their proper place before he finally turned towards the blond. They had a few different motorcycles to choose from. Well, some were in pieces and being worked on, but the others were all good to go. Deciding on which type to ride meant figuring out what kind of mood one was in.

“Hard to say,” Luck replied. “I know you like to match pace with The Captain and he rides a cruiser but the lightning fast speeds I can reach on my sports bike are thrilling.”

“Dangerous you mean,” Magna corrected him. He’d never met such a speed demon before. Granted, he got the thrill.

“I know how to handle it,” Luck snickered. He took a moment to gather his thoughts then finally said, “You know, there’s no rule that says we _have_ to ride the same kind of bike.”

“I _know_ that. Shut up.” Magna snapped. But he wanted to. He just didn’t want to say so out loud. Magna frowned to himself and started to shuffle things around the nearby table just to look busy. Luck could do whatever the hell he wanted. It didn’t really matter.

“A race date.”

“Hah?” Magna looked at the blond and blinked.

“I’ll ride a cruiser with you today if you agree to go on a race date with me,” Luck clarified. He bent at the waist and motioned like he was riding the motorcycle as he said, “I really wanna test what my sports bike can do since I just added that tuning tool to override the limiter. I’m gonna see if I can get upwards of 215.”

“You’re absolutely terrifying sometimes, you know that?” Magna shook his head. He was as much of an adrenaline junkie as the next guy, but Luck was on a completely different level. The guy was absolutely fearless. Not that he’d have him any other way. Magna pat himself down as he looked for the set of keys he was sure he’d had a moment ago. He glanced at the blond and saw that he was holding them up and smiling from ear to ear.

Luck waved the keys in the air and hummed, “You have to pay the toll if you want them back~”

“Fine,” Magna sighed, “but get it all out of your system now. You know you can’t do this kind of thing around the guys.”

“Toll just doubled,” Luck replied without missing a beat.

“Greedy.” Magna stomped over to Luck until there was barely an inch of space between them. He narrowed his eyes at the look of anticipation written all over Luck’s face. Magna put his right hand upon the blond’s cheek and watched how he lifted his chin expectantly. Brat always got what he wanted. To be fair, though, Magna wanted this too. They’d both have to act like neither of them were interested in such a thing all day while out with the squad. So it made sense to get as much of it out of their systems as possible. He leaned in and captured Luck’s lips in a heated kiss.

Luck hummed softly when Magna finally pulled away. He nibbled on his bottom lip and batted his eyes before he finally said, “That was only half your toll.” He chuckled into the kiss when Magna didn’t argue but instead leaned in and claimed his lips again.

It was just a few minutes longer than they probably should’ve wasted by the time they managed to pry themselves out of each other’s arms. Magna scurried over to the coat rack on the opposite side of the room and grabbed his black leather jacket. The one with the gigantic bull skull stitched onto the back, yeah. Then he grabbed the matching one and offered it to Luck, who had meandered over to him. Magna watched the blond take a bandana out of his pocket and fold it into a headband. Once he tied it off Magna finally asked, “So which cruiser do you wanna ride?”

Luck pumped a fist in the air and exclaimed, “The faster one, duh!”

Magna flicked his forehead right beneath the edge of the headband. He rolled his eyes then said, “I’ve told you before, adding flame or lightning decals to a bike does _not_ make it faster.”

“Wanna bet?” Luck asked, his eyes shining mischievously.

“Don’t look at me like that, idiot.” Magna grabbed two sets of keys off the nearby holder and tossed one at Luck. He knew that nothing good ever came from the blond giving him a look such as that. Well, nothing good in the sense that they’d miss the meetup. That would be unacceptable. He zipped his jacket then nodded and said, “Let’s get out of here.”

They made it to the bar with a few minutes to spare. Everyone else was outside and deciding who would take their junior members for the ride. Vanessa ended up volunteering to take Noelle on the back of her bike, while Gordon offered Asta a place in the sidecar of his. Finral would ride with Zora since his bike was still in the shop. Not that it was a surprise. Normally Grey would hitch a ride with Gauche but she and Charmy decided to stay behind this time. The two of them and Henry were apparently planning some big meal for everyone when they got back.

When they arrived Luck wandered off to say hello to their friends. Magna greeted Yami and was offered a grunt in response. Once the bulky man realized that everyone was accounted for he declared that it was finally time for them to head out. Everyone cheered then put on their helmets. While most gangs had one sort of look they stuck with, the Black Bulls were set on doing things however the heck they pleased. A plethora of different kinds of motorcycles roared to life, each with their own special helmets to go with. The one common factor was the bull skull on every helmet no matter the size or shape.

There was absolutely nothing like riding down an otherwise free stretch of road surrounded by the almost overwhelming roar of motorcycle engines. It sent a chill down Magna’s spine every time. He knew it was the same for everyone else. Their sense of camaraderie always increased when they went out together.

Around forty minutes into their trip they all pulled over for a rest stop. It was time to get some fuel for their bikes, as well as themselves. Everyone took the chance to stretch their legs and mingle. While he didn’t care for cigarettes himself, Magna chose to hang around Yami while he had his smoke break. He couldn’t help it. The guy was so stinking cool. From their vantage point they could see everyone else.

Yami struck up a conversation with a blonde woman in a blue leather outfit and Magna completely tuned it out. That wasn’t his business. He looked around at all his friends and the way they smiled as they chatted. He’d never known a group of better people. He was glad to be a part of it. His gaze landed upon Luck and Finral and stayed there.

The two of them were talking to a couple of strangers. Women wearing blue, to be more precise. That wasn’t surprising in the least, the pair were as friendly as could be. It was the fact that the women were clearly flirting with them that gave Magna pause. While it seemed that Finral noticed it by the way he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, he wasn’t sure the same could be said about Luck. He seemed too distracted by whatever it was he was talking about. The blond didn’t even seem to notice one of the women put a hand on his shoulder.

Magna balled his hands into fists and fought the urge to go interrupt their conversation. He had no idea what excuse he’d make for doing something like that. He watched as Zora waltzed right up to them and put his arm around Finral. Even from this distance Magna could see that the redhead was glaring daggers at the women. They seemed a bit taken aback by the way he pulled Finral so close to himself, which was probably exactly what the guy wanted.

He watched as Zora lead Finral away from that group. Magna was a bit envious. He hated to admit it, but he kind of wanted to do stuff like that too. However, he didn’t want to do anything to let his and Luck’s secret out. They’d decided to keep their relationship quiet and that meant he’d just have to deal with the awful feeling bubbling within him as Luck went right back to talking to the women as if they hadn’t been interrupted at all.

It took all the willpower he could muster not to stomp over there when one of the women leaned in close to whisper something to Luck. Magna couldn’t stand it. He should be there. At the very least they should be standing close to one another. He could offer disapproving glares towards those that would be too friendly towards the blond. Magna breathed a sigh of relief when Asta called Luck over to him because he wanted to discuss something or other.

Magna found himself distracted for the rest of their trip. He was thankful for the fact that his glasses were tinted and people couldn’t see how his eyes were glued to Luck no matter what. He couldn’t shake the feeling from earlier. Part of him didn’t want to. Basically, he was a freaking mess and it all revolved around a certain blond he couldn’t stop thinking about.

By the time they finally ended up back at the bar, Magna was exhausted. The trip had been a lot more mentally draining than he could’ve ever guessed. He didn’t have time to dwell on it since no sooner did they arrive did Charmy declare it was time to feast. Everyone piled into the bar and moved the various tables around so they formed one long one. Then they all sat wherever.

He wasn’t sure if it was a blessing or a curse that Luck ended up sitting across from him. Magna quickly got his answer when he felt a socked foot rub against his ankle. It slid up his leg to his thigh and he stiffened. He was wide-eyed as he looked at the blond. The innocent smile upon Luck’s face said that he knew Magna wouldn’t even try to stop him. Magna did his best to concentrate on anything else– the food, their friends– but it was near impossible with those bedroom eyes that looked his way when no one else was paying them any mind. This was it. This would be how Magna died.

The meal felt like it took forever. He was fairly certain that time had stopped just to torture him. How the heck Luck managed to tease him and keep up his façade without a care in the world he didn’t know. All he did know was that he wanted to kiss the blond more with each passing minute. Eventually people finished eating and they started to wander around the bar again. Card games started, as well as an arm-wrestling match or two. He was pretty sure he heard some murmurs about karaoke.

The whole time Magna kept his gaze on the blond across from him. He watched a genuinely happy smile spread across Luck’s face and his eyes widened. The sight was so beautiful that it made his poor heart skip a beat. It also made him wonder what the point was in all the secrecy when it came to their relationship. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He wanted people to know they were together. He didn’t want there to be any confusion on the matter. That gorgeous smile was for him alone. No one else should even think they had a chance of making it theirs.

He didn’t give himself a chance to overthink it. Things usually turned out better when he didn’t put too much thought into them, anyway. Magna jumped to his feet and yelled, “Luck and I have an announcement to make!”

“We do?” Luck watched him nod. Everything he wanted to say was written all over his face. Luck simply grinned and hummed, “Neat.” He stood as well and meandered over to the other side of the table so they could stand together.

Magna looked over at the blond and gave him one final chance to stop what was about to happen. When Luck simply stood there and smiled, he held his chin in the air and looked at each of their friends in turn then declared, “The two of us are dating.” The silence in the room afterwards was deafening. He looked around at all of the confused expressions. That made sense. They’d hid it well, after all. He didn’t blame them for needing a minute to process it.

Vanessa was the first to snap out of her daze. She shook her hands and head then asked, “Wait, what? You two got a divorce?” Next to her Finral gasped in surprise and Zora put a hand over his eyes then shook his head.

“Di– _what_!” Magna yelped. She’d lost her marbles. There was no other explanation for what he’d just heard. Next to him, Luck giggled softly.

“So you broke up then reconciled and now you’re announcing that you’re back together?” Noelle asked. “And, what, you expect sympathy or something?”

“Seriously!?” Asta shrieked.

“No, that’s not it!” Magna yelled right back.

“Are you actually going to stand there and try to convince us that you two weren’t ever married?” Yami asked. He took a drag off his cigarette and exhaled the smoke as he watched the pair. He narrowed his eyes at them and asked, “Weren’t you two already an item when you joined up?”

“Not you too, Captain! Of course we weren’t!” Magna tried yet again to get that point across.

Vanessa stood then practically skipped over to the pair. She tossed her arm around Luck’s shoulders and smiled from ear to ear as she yelled, “Invite me to the wedding this time!”

“Meee… toooo…” Henry chimed in from his seat at the other end of the table.

“Marie would make the cutest plus one,” Gauche muttered under his breath.

“I’ll cook you two the most phenomenal wedding meal this time,” Charmy added her two cents.

“What do you mean _this time_? And no one said anything about getting married!” Magna shrieked. He couldn’t believe the lot of them. They were all smiles as they discussed what they’d wear to a wedding that wasn’t even happening. He looked over at Luck for some kind of assistance, but the blond was busy laughing loudly with Vanessa. Then he started talking about the pictures he took after he drew on Magna’s sleeping face the other night and asked her if she wanted to see.

Magna flopped down into the nearest chair and let out an exasperated sigh. He shut his eyes and massaged his temples in an attempt to thwart the oncoming headache. He grunted in surprise when something landed in his lap. He opened his eyes to see that damn smile– the one that caused this stupid mess– right in his face.

To his surprise, his first instinct wasn’t to freeze or freak out, but to put his hands on Luck. It didn’t matter where, he just wanted them to be touching. It was a good thing the blond never sat on him like this in front of the others before because that would’ve been it. There never would’ve been a secret. He was practically hypnotized by the way that Luck leaned in as if he was going to kiss him. Well, their not-so-secret relationship was out now so a kiss wouldn’t hurt, right?

Luck paused right before their lips touched, snatched the glasses off his face, then hopped off his lap and exclaimed, “Catch me if you can, Magna!”

“Hey! Wait! I need those! Get back here!” Magna was on his feet and running after the blond without a second thought. He followed Luck in circles around the bar and tripped too many times to count. Not that he cared. He had one thing on his mind and that was catching his boyfriend so he could kiss him harder than he’d ever been kissed before. Oh, and getting his property back. Sure. That was way up there on his current list of priorities.

**Author's Note:**

> Special shoutout to crazycookiemaniac for reigniting my love for this pair and Maddie for suggesting I revisit the biker au woo <3<3!!!!!
> 
> I love established relationshipsssss. Theyre already soft they just need some time to themselves to show it. let them be soffffffffft
> 
> boyyyy are these two in love like… its even stronger than I intended wow...
> 
> don’t you hate it when you reveal your big secret only to find out it was never a secret at all X’D


End file.
